


coming outta my cage and ive been doign ujsut fineneneeeeee

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam Winchester, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Stanford Era, also ignore the fact that the title is a mr brightside lyric, i wrote this at one am lst night bc i couldnt sleep, my brain machine broke n i couldbt think fo name fhekns, so yeah sorry if its actual garbage oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: a very tiredly written coming out fic by yours truly owoowowowowoowow





	coming outta my cage and ive been doign ujsut fineneneeeeee

“Hey, Jess?”

Jess looks up from her book to see Sam standing by the doorframe of their small living room. He's fiddling with his fingers, obviously nervous about something. She hums in acknowledgment. 

“I need to tell you something.” He says, eyes darting from her to various parts of the room. 

“What's up? Are you okay?” Jess asks. Sam shakes his head, “No. No,” he says, “I'm fine. There's just something you should know.”

Sam moves over to where Jessica is sat on the couch and sits next to her. She makes a mental note of what page she's on and closes the book, sliding it over onto the coffee table in front of her.

She waits for Sam to say what he has to say.

“I, um,” he starts, now maintaining eye contact, or at least, trying he's trying to, “I'm bisexual. I like guys and girls. And, uh, I just wanted to tell you, because now that we're dating I just, ya know, feel like that's something you should know.” Sam chuckles nervously, “Wow. I've never said that out loud before.” 

Jess smiles, “Thank you for telling me, Sam,” she says, “I love you so, so much and nothing will ever change that.” She takes intertwines their hands together, still smiling up at him.

“Thank you, Jess,” Sam's smile is so wide and bright, it's practically lighting up the whole room. Jess thinks it's fucking adorable. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

They're both staring at each other like they're the only things their eyes can see, like nothing else matters, still both smiling like two lovestruck dorks. “I love you.” Sam says, grinning ear to ear.

“I love you, too.” Jess replies, smiling just as wide.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading pals im sorry this is,,,, Not the best thing ive writtne oopsie


End file.
